


>Be the New Reaper.

by SmashQ



Series: It Came from Tumblr [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Ending, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmashQ/pseuds/SmashQ
Summary: You are used to this, although you hate admitting it. Doing so means you have lost everything.(One shot.)





	

Your neck snaps back, repaired, and all you can do is mouth obscenities. Lying before you and behind you is nothing save for the layer of CONGEALED BLOOD and the CULTISTS who took their lives instead of facing you. You prick your finger and form a SYMBOL in the air. It glows in the SAME COLOR AS YOUR BLOOD and opens a PORTAL to your next DESTINATION.

You are used to this, although you hate admitting it. Doing so means you have lost everything.

Your name wasn’t always REAPER. You had the greatest name ever that you picked out for yourself and HE took it away. All you have left is your blood color and even that doesn’t matter anymore. Every color of the rainbow has been spilled by your hands and after a few hundred sweeps they all started blending together into some mockery of a miracle.

No. No, that’s not true. There are 11 colors you have never touched and it’s those colors, left untainted, that never leave your mind. The ones who had those colors had been slaughtered by HIM long ago, leaving you as the only survivor. You think maybe it had something to do with your ASPECT, but you would rather be dead than doing what you are now. HE would rather you be dead, too, but as it stands there are no ladies to fill in the current position of REAPER or DEMON and there’s this new universe here that HE can’t get his hands into. You left the disc and now you’re causing mayhem wherever you go. Your ASPECT isn’t TIME so you have to do things the HARD WAY and watch as this new world falls apart.

Your name was KARKAT VANTAS and you are in the worst Hell imaginable

>Examine PORTAL.

This glowing pathway to your next objective used to sicken you. It was like the whole of paradox space was mocking you as your SYMBOL was used to slowly kill this world. Perfectly fitting for a failure of a leader who once gave CANCER to another universe.

Now the PORTAL just brings numbness to your mind. You are tired of the murders, the deceit, the guilt, the backstabbing, and the knowledge that this will never stop until the literal end of the universe.

Whenever that will be.

>Abscond.

You step through the PORTAL. Colors shift and you’re standing in the bedroom of POLLAN CASTOR, daughter of the leader of the ROCKERS OF THE TYRANNICAL ESTABLISHMENT. A pathetic name for a pathetic bunch of rebels. She is apparently the spark for their highly ambitious plans for overthrowing the regime.

A spark, however, won’t be enough.

They need a fire.

>Look around the room.

There isn’t much to see. A poster for some boy band, a dresser, a bedside table, and a small bed. Considering that they are laying low underground, you didn’t expect much.

Pollan is already asleep in her bed. You silently approach and clamp down on the urge to deviate from the plan. When HE’s involved, deviations don’t end well.

>Equip SICKLE.

The once beloved HOMES SMELL YA LATER is raised above the girl’s neck. With your other hand, you slow the flow of blood throughout her body. Her heartbeat drops. Your sickle comes down.

A clean slice. No screams. Your work here is finished.

Without looking back, you create another PORTAL and promptly leave.

Twelve hours and six minutes until your next appointment.

Twelve hours and six minutes of nothing to do but reminisce.


End file.
